Reason
by 16choco25
Summary: Gray bisa saja membuat seribu alasan untuk menampik Juvia. Namun ternyata Juvia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak bisa membuat mulut besarnya beralasan lebih lanjut. Mulut es-nya hanya bisa berkata, "Kenapa hari ini kau begitu tenang?" saat ia menyadari perubahan sikap gadis itu.


"_Kau sudah menyadari perasaan Juvia kepadamu, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak segera membalas perasaannya?"_

_Seorang Gray Fullbuster hanya bisa tertegun dan terdiam, tidak mampu berkata-kata apapun lagi saat ditanya Erza seperti itu. Erza yang menyilangkan tangannya di susuran balkon, memandang bulan purnama yang memantulkan wajahnya di mata Gray, gadis itu menatapnya serius dan menurut Gray, ia hanya bisa membuat banyak sekali alasan dalam benaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut merah tua itu, namun baginya sekarang__―__berdalih dengan seorang Titania tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan begitu cepat._

_Erza hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresi lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu dijawab."_

_Dan Gray tahu, ia memang tidak pernah bisa membuat banyak alasan bila urusannya menyangkut Juvia Lockser._

_(Anime Fairy Tail, episode 165)_

_._

_._

_Fic ini dipersembahkan buat kalian yang suka couple GruVia__―__sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya loh aku bikin fic soal GruVia, karena jujur ya, aku lebih suka GaLe hehehe, tapi aku juga suka GruVia kok, emang bener sih Juvia lebih cocok sama Gray daripada Lyon__―__Lyon sama aku aja #plak #dikasihbazzokaes. Oh ya, ff ini sama ff GaLe yang Esai Tentang Dia sekaligus dibuat bersamaan di hari ini, loh. Anyway, happy reading ya!_

_Reason_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast : _

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_._

_._

Kadang Gray hanya merasa, memikirkan banyak hal tentang Juvia adalah kegiatan yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia bisa mengenang banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian lucu tentang Juvia dan dirinya―atau saat bersama Lyon Vastia. Rekan satu perguruannya. Lelaki dari _guild_ Lamia Scale yang memiliki sihir pembentuk es yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan―lelaki yang _juga_ menyukai Juvia selain dirinya. Ia tidak cemburu, tidak. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa termenung membayangkan pertanyaan Erza seminggu yang lalu, usai selesainya _Dai Matou Enbu_. Namun sekarang otaknya sibuk sekali membuat banyak alasan tentang―mengapa ia belum _membalas_ perasaan Juvia. Apa karena ia memang belum memahami sepenuhnya seperti apa perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya atau memang karena ia belum siap menerima kehadiran seorang wanita di dekatnya? Atau mungkin karena ia merasa tidak enak pada Lyon yang juga menyukai Juvia, lelaki yang cukup dekat dengannya, atau karena―ia _takut_ terkalahkan oleh Lyon?

Ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyelimuti pikirannya itu dengan sendirinya; Pertanyaan pertama. Ia paham perasaan Juvia, ia sangat mengerti karena hal itu sangat wajar untuk ukuran manusia normal yang merasakan cinta. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, _err_... Entahlah. Mungkin ia memang terlalu senang untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendiri―entah karena ia memang tidak suka berinteraksi dengan banyak wanita atau karena ia memang sangat dingin terhadap wanita―atau karena ia tidak begitu peka terhadap wanita. Untuk pertanyaan ketiga, _umm_... Ia pikir ia menghargai perasaan Lyon karena ia pun tidak pernah ingin membuat Lyon merasa tidak nyaman atau sejenisnya, dan pertanyaan terakhir―kalah dari seorang Lyon Vastia? Tidak akan, ia tidak akan kalah darinya karena ia benci kekalahan. Gray mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya bosan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya untuk menerima Juvia dalam hidupnya tidak memperlukan alasan.

Air dan es. Gray selalu memikirkan itu. Baginya satu rekan bersama Juvia, adalah kombinasi yang tepat. Juvia adalah penyihir air yang handal dan ia pun pemilik sihir pembentuk es yang cukup hebat. Baginya hal itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat pas. Serasi. Karena air selalu menjadi es. Gray tidak bisa berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi begitu memikirkan gadis penyihir air yang selalu berwajah dingin tersebut. Ia selalu ingat tentang dirinya dan Juvia yang bersama-sama di Tenroujima, atau dalam kasus Jam Infinity, dan ketika saat-saat _Dai Matou Enbu_, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia maju sebagai peserta di hari pertama, dan Juvia, begitu melihatnya maju sebagai peserta pertama―gadis bertopi hitam itu langsung mengajukan namanya sebagai peserta, dan Gray masih ingat kata-kata Juvia saat itu, tepat saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju arena, yang membuatnya merasa tertantang sebagai laki-laki yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara perlombaan antar _guild_ tersebut.

"_Gray-sama, maaf, Juvia telah berkata begini, namun Juvia tidak mau kalah."_

_Saat itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil begitu memandang Juvia dan berjalan menjajarinya. "Tentu. Serang aku sekuatmu."_

"Gray!" Lamunannya seketika buyar begitu seorang lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok melambaikan tangan ke arahnya―berteriak keras ke arahnya, padahal jarak mereka tidak kurang dari semeter, dan lelaki pemilik kalung perak itu hanya membalas lambaian lelaki berambut merah muda itu―Natsu dengan anggukkan kecil seperti biasanya. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk pundaknya. "_Yo_, Natsu."

"Apakah kau mau berlatih denganku hari ini? Aku baru saja akan melatih jurus baruku kali ini..." Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, dan Gray menautkan alisnya, membalas dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Natsu. _Cih_, bocah kepala api itu. Selalu bertingkah sombong setiap kali mengajaknya berlatih. Dan Gray membencinya. Tepatnya membenci sikap menyebalkan Natsu―contohnya ketika lelaki berambut warna merah muda mencolok itu terlalu rakus makan atau tentang kemualannya saat naik kendaraan. Tapi, Gray diam-diam mengakui bahwa Natsu seperti _partner in crime_-nya dalam soal keberisikan. Ia selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Natsu―Gray yang berisik, konyol, suka bertelanjang dada, dan lain-lain. Gray langsung bangkit dari duduknya, membalas menepuk pundak Natsu dengan keras, meladeni tantangan bocah api itu.

"Baiklah! Dan kali ini, aku takkan kalah darimu, Bocah kepala api!"

Natsu berkacak pinggang. "Tutup mulutmu, Bocah es! Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Tapi seorang Gray Fullbuster tetaplah Gray, lelaki pemilik sihir pembentuk es yang lebih suka meladeni tantangan yang ada di hadapannya kecuali memikirkan hal-hal yang dapat membuat otaknya langsung merasa sakit dan lelah.

Hal-hal tentang Juvia Lockser, misalnya.

.

.

Juvia memain-mainkan pena bulu di tangannya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Baginya, menulis laporan tentang latihannya selama sebulan ini sekarang begitu membosankan, tapi―tunggu dulu. Sekarang ia bisa melihat begitu banyak semburan api dan es dari halaman belakang. Ia buru-buru meraih pena bulu dan kertasnya dan ia begitu yakin terhadap penglihatannya tersebut, ia yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Ia berlari ke halaman belakang markas Fairy Tail, dan ia langsung melihat halaman itu seakan-akan berubah menjadi medan perang. Seorang lelaki berambut merah muda menyala dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan bertelanjang dada―_lelakinya_ itu sedang bertarung di halaman belakang markas Fairy Tail, dan kedua mata bening Juvia tentu saja memandang si pemilik sihir pembentuk es itu.

_Lelakinya_.

Gray Fullbuster.

Atau―Gray-_sama_.

Bagi Juvia mungkin Gray adalah lelaki sempurna. Gray adalah lelaki pertama yang menyadarkannya tentang arti berjuang yang sebenarnya. Juvia selalu terkesan setiap kali Gray bertarung. Juvia masih mengingat momen itu, ketika bersama-sama bergandengan tangan dengan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya membentuk lingkaran sempurna di Tenroujima, ketika ia, Gray, dan Lyon sama-sama berjuang di kasus Jam Infinity yang nyaris membuat Lucy tertidur, atau saat-saat menegangkan kasus lainnya bersama Gray. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Dan entah mengapa, ia begitu menikmati momen ketika dia mencoba menyapa Gray dengan senyuman termanis yang pertama kalinya ia berikan pada seorang lelaki.

"Selamat pagi, Gray-_sama_."

"_Yo_, Juvia." Lelaki berlambang Fairy Tail di dada itu tersenyum kecil dan menyapanya dengan normal, selayaknya menyapa orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Senyuman kecil Gray adalah hal yang membuat Juvia tersadar bahwa lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang terkesan dingin, namun menarik. Dan satu hal lagi, Juvia suka potongan rambut Gray. Hitam, rapi, tidak seperti rambut Natsu yang berwarna merah muda cerah atau rambut Gajeel yang panjang dan terlihat susah diatur. Dan yang membuat Juvia senang―lelaki eksentrik itu tidak pernah memarahinya bila ia memanggil Gray dengan imbuhan -_sama_ di akhir namanya. Lelaki itu terlihat menyukainya dan nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Natsu, bersiaplah!_ Ice make bazzoka!"_

Juvia terkagum-kagum begitu melihat _bazzoka_ dari es di tangan Gray langsung menyerang Natsu. Natsu melompat, menghindari semburan es itu. Natsu, bocah _Salamander_ itu, tentu saja tidak mau kalah dari timbunan es yang nyaris saja membuatnya kedinginan, ia langsung berteriak dengan marah, dengan semburan api yang keluar dari mulut besarnya itu.

"Sialan! Kau berani membuatku nyaris pilek, Gray!_ Karyuu no Tekken!"_

Bagi Juvia, memandangi Gray yang sedang berlatih adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Gray berjuang dengan keras untuk menang, lelaki itu selalu menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benci kekalahan―bagaimana pun bentuknya. Mau kekalahan terhormat atau terhina, sama saja itu tetap bernama kekalahan. Lelaki itu bisa menghancurkan dinding untuk meluapkan kekalahannya―seperti saat ia kalah di hari pertama _Dai Matou Enbu_. Juvia tahu lelakinya itu begitu keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya, dan ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk meluapkan kemarahannya. Namun Juvia merasa itu hal yang wajar―hanya sebagian kecil sikap normal yang membuatnya kagum pada Gray.

Juvia merasa ia gadis yang mudah cemburu. Dengan mudahnya ia begitu kesal bila melihat Lucy atau siapapun mendekati Gray bahkan hanya untuk bercakap-cakap. Juvia merasa dirinya posesif, bahkan ia merasa bahwa Gray telah menjadi indikator hidupnya, hal yang membuatnya bisa bertingkah sedemikian rupa untuk mengambil perhatian lelaki itu. Ia benci lelaki itu yang terkesan menggantungnya, namun selalu ada hal yang membuatnya melupakan kesalahan-kesalahan Gray.

Gray. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki es itu. Ia selalu menemukan hal baru dalam diri lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Kadang kalanya, lelaki itu nampak begitu konyol. Ia bisa saja bertelanjang dada di muka umum. Ia bisa makan rakus seperti Natsu dengan mudahnya, ia bisa saja meladeni gurauannya dengan tawa konyolnya, atau dia bisa membuat Juvia tersipu malu dengan ucapannya. Namun entah, Juvia pun tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu mencintai Gray―hingga mungkin ia bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh untuk seorang lelaki, dan Juvia baru tersadar belakangan ini, alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu menyayangi Gray hingga ia seperti ini.

Sosok lelaki itu yang sebenarnya.

Juvia tidak mau seperti Bisca yang melamar Alzack terlebih dahulu dan menikah. Dia tidak mau melamar Gray atau menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray sebelum lelaki berambut hitam itu menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia bukan tipikal wanita yang merasa harus untuk menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum si lelaki menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia masih tetap menunggu Gray, walau terkadang ia merasa kesal karena lelaki itu begitu kaku, tidak peka, atau sejenisnya dalam urusan hati. Juvia butuh kejelasan, ia malas terombang-ambing seperti buih di lautan. Baginya, tak masalah bila Gray belum menyatakan perasaannya padanya, asalkan ia selalu ada di dekat Gray.

Selalu bisa melihat lelaki itu berlatih. Selalu bisa melihat kelakuan konyol lelaki itu. Selalu bisa mendengar tawa keras lelaki itu.

Hingga tepukan keras mengagetkannya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang sejajar dengannya, gadis berambut pirang dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Seorang penyihir arwah Fairy Tail, tersenyum padanya.

Lucy Heartfilia.

"Kau sedang apa? Mengintip Gray-_sama_-mu itu berlatih?"

Pertanyaan Lucy mendera hatinya. Gadis yang bersahabat itu tahu, tentu saja. Juvia menyatu-nyatukan jari-jemarinya gugup, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat digunakan untuk menjawab―atau beragumen untuk pertanyaan gadis yang satu ini. "Juvia... Juvia..." Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba berpikir dengan cepat―dan akhirnya ia berusaha jujur. "Ya, kau memang benar. Juvia memang sedang memperhatikan Gray-_sama_."

Lucy tertawa kecil begitu mendengar kata-kata baku yang terlontar dari bibir Juvia. Ia memegang bahu gadis pucat itu, dan sebenarnya ia begitu senang karena gadis itu menjawab dengan begitu jujur pertanyaannya barusan―intinya, gadis penyihir air yang bersahabat dengan roh Aquarius miliknya itu tidak akan mengelak untuk bercerita lebih banyak pada dirinya.

"Kau masih begitu saja, Juvia?"

"Eh―ya? Apa?" Juvia tidak begitu menangkap maksud perkataan Lucy barusan. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mendengar teriakan Gray yang berada di halaman belakang dibanding mendengar kata-kata Lucy yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Lucy selalu tahu bahwa gadis penyihir air itu tidak akan memperhatikan ucapannya saat itu. Gadis penyihir arwah itu menjentikkan jarinya keras, berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Juvia. "Maksudku..." Lucy agak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya, dan melirik ke luar halaman markas _guild_, dimana Natsu dan Gray masih berlatih dengan semangat.

"Maksudku tentang kau dan Gray."

Juvia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bila Lucy akan bertanya seperti itu, dan pertanyaannya itu membuat Juvia tidak bisa berkutik. Juvia hanya bisa memandang keluar, terkesan memandang Gray yang masih sibuk dengan jurus-jurusnya tersebut. Tanpa sadar iris mata beningnya berkaca-kaca, menatap Gray dengan sudut matanya yang memanas. Lucy buru-buru menatapnya khawatir, dan buru-buru meminta maaf dengan wajah prihatin.

"J-juvia―maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tidak memperhatikannya. Ia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, dan langsung memotong ucapan Lucy.

"Juvia... Juvia..." Ia menggertakkan giginya, bersungguh-sungguh. "Juvia... mengaguminya. Gray-_sama_ yang konyol, berisik, bingung, atau marah. Juvia suka orang yang tetap berusaha berjuang walau merasa ketakutan. Gray-_sama_ adalah contoh terbaik untuk semua itu. Gray-sama adalah definisi terbaik untuk satu kata yang berarti perjuangan. Perjuangan hingga akhir. Juvia selalu ingat... Gray-_sama_ selalu membenci kekalahan. Gray-_sama_ selalu ingin segalanya sempurna. Gray-_sama_ adalah..." Ia terhenti sebentar, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sisi yang membuat Juvia merasa nyaman. Sisi yang selalu membuat Juvia berdebar-debar. Sisi yang membuat Juvia berjuang sekuat tenaga."

Lucy terdiam, menyadari betapa gadis berambut biru di hadapannya itu begitu menyayangi Gray. Begitu mengagumi Gray. Bagi Lucy, mungkin sosok Gray sama seperti Natsu, konyol, berisik, dan mudah marah sehingga Erza harus selalu melerai mereka berdua bila bertengkar. Namun di mata gadis penyihir air yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu, sosok Gray berbeda. Gray dimata Juvia bagaikan seorang pahlawan, pahlawan yang berjuang sekuat tenang mencapai akhir, perjuanganlah yang membuat Gray menarik di mata Juvia. Lucy tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Juvia pada Gray―ia sendiri tidak berani berkomentar apapun.

"Hei, Juvia."

Juvia mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh ke arah Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Meraih bahunya dan mencoba menguatkannya. "Juvia, kau mencintai Gray, bukan? Kau bilang Gray benci kekalahan? Apa Gray benci kekalahannya yang akan menguasai hati kosongnya? Tentu saja ya. Ini adalah tugasmu, Juvia, mengisi hati kosong Gray, mengisinya dengan sihir airmu, hingga lelaki itu membekukannya untukmu."

Juvia hanya bisa terdiam, dan kembali menatap Gray yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya bersama Natsu.

_Benarkah itu, Gray-sama?_

"Omong-omong, terima kasih ya, Lucy-_san_. Kau telah menyadarkan Juvia."

Begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih Juvia, serta melihat senyum lega yang terpancar dari wajah gadis itu, Lucy langsung merasa bahwa usahanya itu berhasil. Ia mengacungkan tangannya, dengan kepalan jari-jemarinya, mencoba memberikan semangat untuk Juvia. "Kembali, Juvia. Berjuanglah! Semangat!" katanya dengan nada ceria, dan mendapati Juvia tersenyum, menyipitkan matanya, dan menatapnya lembut, tatapan seolah berterima kasih padanya.

Juvia hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang mengacungkan tangannya, mencoba memberikan semangat untuknya. Lucy berbalik, sekana teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan gadis pucat itu, dan Juvia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Lucy heran. "Lucy-_san_? Kenapa kau kembali..."

"Aku lupa tentang sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Lucy-_san_?"

"Gray-_sama_-mu itu... Tuan pembuat es itu..." Lucy menghela napasnya panjang. "Sebenarnya, menurut Erza, ia sudah mengetahui isi hatimu itu, Juvia. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya. Ia tidak akan menolakmu, aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu."

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Juvia berpikir ia tak akan seperti Bisca yang melamar Alzack, namun entah mengapa isi hatinya berkata untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Gray. Sejujur-jujurnya. Pada bocah es yang agak nakal itu.

.

.

"Gray-_sama_."

Gray menoleh, mendapati gadis berambut biru dengan topi hitamnya yang khas―sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya, seperti biasanya. Gray mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya, tentu saja ia lelah sehabis berlatih tadi. Karena lawannya orang yang dijuluki _Salamander_.

Juvia mengulurkan handuk kecil padanya. "Untuk Gray-_sama_. Agar tidak terlalu banyak berkeringat."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, memandang Juvia dengan senyum seperti biasanya, dan Juvia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Bibirnya kelu. Lelaki itu langsung menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan deras itu. "Terima kasih, Juvia."

"Ya."

Gray sedikit heran. Hanya itu jawabannya? Biasanya gadis ini sedikit histeris, atau meramaikan suasana, namun kali ini gadis berambut biru dengan kulit pucat itu malah jadi terlihat seperti Erza―begitu tenang. Ada apa dengannya? Gray duduk di atas tanah dengan rumput di atasnya, dan Juvia ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Mendapati Juvia sedang duduk di hadapannya, Gray jadi teringat pertanyaan Erza seminggu yang lalu. Hingga pagi ini sebenarnya Gray masih berpikir mengenai hal itu, berpikir dengan otaknya yang semakin lelah memikirkan hal itu.

"_Kau sudah menyadari perasaan Juvia kepadamu, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak segera membalas perasaannya?"_

_Seorang Gray Fullbuster hanya bisa tertegun dan terdiam, tidak mampu berkata-kata apapun lagi saat ditanya Erza seperti itu. Erza yang menyilangkan tangannya di susuran balkon, memandang bulan purnama yang memantulkan wajahnya di mata Gray, gadis itu menatapnya serius dan menurut Gray, ia hanya bisa membuat banyak sekali alasan dalam benaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut merah tua itu, namun baginya sekarang__―__berdalih dengan seorang Titania tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan begitu cepat._

_Erza hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresi lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu dijawab."_

_Dan Gray tahu, ia memang tidak pernah bisa membuat banyak alasan bila urusannya menyangkut Juvia Lockser._

"Juvia."

Gadis berambut biru dengan topi yang selalu menutupi kepalanya itu menoleh ke arahnya kaget.

"Y-ya? Gray-_sama_?"

Gray menangkap nada gugup dalam ucapan penyihir air itu sebelum menembakkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sibuk memenuhi pikirannya itu. "Kenapa hari ini kau begitu tenang?"

Juvia tertegun begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Gray. Ia meremas rumput yang ada di hadapannya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Gray dengan kedua matanya, hingga tatapan Gray yang terkesan mendesaknya membuatnya mencoba memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua iris hitam mata Gray. Ia terlalu takut untuk bicara lebih jauh.

"Aku―aku hanya sedang sakit gigi," jawabnya dengan nada terpaksa. Bodoh, sudah pasti Gray tahu bahwa giginya tidak sakit dan ia yakin sekali bahwa Gray menangkap gelagat aneh dari dirinya―dia yang biasanya ramai, cerewet, atau histeris. Ia yang biasanya mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk bisa menarik perhatian Gray. _Ia_ _yang_―_ia_ _yang_... kurasa ia sendiri pun tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan lengkap.

"Sakit gigi?" ulang Gray, tertawa kecil. "Coba, biar kulihat gigimu. Apa ada yang berlubang? Jangan-jangan, kau malas sikat gigi ya, Juvia?"

"E-enak saja! Juvia selalu menjaga kebersihan diri, kok! Juvia adalah air. Dan air harus selalu bersih!" dalihnya dengan cepat. Lagipula, lelaki itu. Tega-teganya menjulukinya '_malas sikat gigi'_ ketika suasananya sedang labil seperti ini. Gray tertawa keras begitu melihat ekspresi Juvia yang kesal seperti itu, dan ia kembali menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Gray-_sama_. Gray-_sama_ sendiri? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu pada Juvia?"

Gray menelan ludah, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mencari-cari alasan lagi untuk menjawab gadis pucat di hadapannya ini.

"Juvia, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan imbuhan -_sama_?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa Gray-_sama_ malu bila kupanggil begitu?"

"Ti-tidak," ujar Gray cepat-cepat. "Hanya saja... alasanku..."

"Ya?" Juvia seakan menuntut kejelasan dari kalimat Gray yang terdengar ragu-ragu barusan.

"Aku..."

"Ya? Ada apa, Gray-_sama_?"

"Alasanku..."

Juvia benci menunggu, namun Gray terlihat aneh kali ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai belajar untuk memanggilku dengan namaku saja seperti biasanya karena aku benci wanita yang kucintai memanggilku dengan imbuhan kata -_sama_."

Juvia tertegun begitu mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur deras dari bibir Gray dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun lagi, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tatapannya melembut dan gadis itu langsung maju, memeluk Gray dengan erat dan Gray tidak bisa menolak untuk mengelus rambut gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Gadis yang selalu memperhatikannya, gadis yang selalu menunggunya, dan gadis yang sangat mencintainya.

"Gray-_sama_, kurasa Juvia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak."

.

.


End file.
